


The Other Side

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic set to The Other Side by Jason Derulo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

          _In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

     Ever since they'd become Chuunin Exam proctors, Shikamaru and Temari had gotten closer. From disliking each other's company to, slowly but surely, becoming friends; the pair had begun hanging around each other more and more. By now, Shikamaru's complaints about how troublesome the Suna kunoichi was simply proved to bring that smirk of hers to her lips. 

     During the war, Temari had feared that she'd lose her dearest friend amongst the masses of deceased bodies, that he'd become one of the number of casualties. Her worries had been in vain. She now sat across the couch from him in her Konoha apartment. 

     Her bare feet rested on the cushions, knees pulled up to her chest as she observed the shadow weaver. They'd been talking all afternoon, relaxing inside, away from the rain that covered his village, drinking sake to keep warm from the damp cold that rain brought with it.

     Shikamaru's gaze shifted away from the window and met hers. "What? Have you been staring at me, troublesome woman?" 

     The blonde smirked and shook her head. "No, you've got something on your face." 

     "Where?" 

     "Here." Temari shifted and leaned across the couch. She cupped his chin and turned his face to the side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His eyes widened.  When she tried to move away, he caught her wrist and held her there. 

     "You missed." 

     A blonde brow quirked up in response. She watched as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. It a was soft and short and innocent kiss, and when it was over, they returned to their original positions.

              _Tonight we’ll just get drunk,_

_Disturb the peace,_

_Find your hands all over me_

     The conversations continued; Temari teased him about being one of the youngest acting commanders in the war, being even younger than her baby brother. He'd complained about her volume in response, and then smirked over at her. The smirk held a dark promise, and the wind mistress found herself intrigued by that promise. It wasn't long before they'd finished a bottle of sake each, both buzzed and feeling the sexual tension in the room.

     She licked her lips, tasting the sake that lingered. Teal eyes shifted over to him, and she found that this time, he was watching her. "Something on my face?" she mused. 

     He nodded, closing the gap between them and kissing her lips for the second time that day. This kiss, however, was more firm, and it lingered. Temari found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back, her arms looping around his neck and holding him closer. She felt his hands on her waist, moving down to her hips and back up, creeping towards her breasts. Her lips parted, tongue flicking out to trace the seam of his own lips. They parted in response and her tongue entered his hot cave, tongue dancing with his.

     When they parted to catch their breath, Temari slid her hands up under his shirt, marveling at the fact that, for someone so lazy, he actually had prominent stomach muscles. Their eyes met and the Nara reached for the hem of his shirt, peeling it off his body. His mesh undershirt remained, doing nothing to protect his skin from the woman's hungry gaze. 

     She leaned in to kiss him again, one hand moving to tangle into his hair and pull his band from it, allowing his locks to hang around his face. His hands cupped her breasts, giving an experimental squeeze. Her response was instantaneous; Shikamaru was pushed onto his back, the blonde moving forward to straddle his hips. Her own shirt was pulled off, baring her chest to him, her bra the only thing shielding her. 

     Both were breathing heavily. Their eyes met again and Temari knew. They weren't going to be friends any more. After this, they'd be much, much more than that. 

     Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Temari... are you... sure...?" 

     The kunoichi bit her lip and nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. She trailed kisses to the side, along his cheek, to his ear lobe. She whispered into his ear, "We're going all the way." 

     A shudder went down his spine and he pulled her lips back to his. His fingers plucked out her hairbands, much as she'd down to his, and he ran his digits through her loose hair. "Take me to the other side," he murmured back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
